


Carnal Desires

by thedragonkween



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, nope it's just filth with rk900, or nines if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonkween/pseuds/thedragonkween
Summary: What happens when the most advanced android ever created decides to confront you about your feelings? The sexual tension between you two becomes too much, but luckily Nines is determined to take matters into his own hands.





	Carnal Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr (thedragonkween). Hope you enjoy! Warning: lots of NSFW!

Just one more minute, and you’d be done for the night. It was unbelievably late by now. Or unbelievably early, depending on the point of view. You doubted there was anyone else on this floor at this hour. Including that cold god who was your partner, who’d disappeared twenty minutes ago to “fetch you some caffeine”. You didn’t know what was taking him so long, but you were grateful for the time you got to spend without his eyes burning holes in your back.  
Even if you’d been partners for a little more than two months , you still hadn’t gotten used to the way he made you feel. So without his presence crushing you with the weight of your feelings for him, you could finally breathe. But you were never truly free of him. Your feelings thrived in the silence of the night, growing, buzzing in the hive of your mind like hungry bees swarming around warm honey.

There was nothing warm or sweet about this. Not him, not you. Then why did it burn so much?

Maybe it was your eyes. They felt like they were on fire as you reviewed the case files, adjusting the information on the lead you’d just found. Typing the last word, you allowed yourself a second of relaxation, stretching your back and yawning. Turning to look at one of the many windows, you were almost blinded by the moon. It was beautiful. It gleamed a pure white…reminding you of his always pristine uniform.

“You stupid, delusional woman.” You said angrily, clearing your desk of any personal effects and stuffing them into your bag with haste. The sooner you were done, the sooner you could go home and sleep. That is, if the nightmares didn’t come to plague you. The last one was particularly gruesome. They’d shot a bullet straight between his eyes, and you’d woken up screaming just as his body fell into your thirium stained arms. “As if he’d ever…he’d ever…”

You got up. Musing about it wouldn’t change anything.

If you were lucky, you could sneak off without having to face him again. You really had enough for today after he harshly reproached you for chasing that murderer. The man had been caught though, so you couldn’t really see why he was so upset. Since when did he care? He was a deviant, yes, but still the only thing he seemed to care about was his mission.

You felt tears sting your eyes. It hurt. Knowing that he saw you as nothing more than a tool to accomplish his mission, while to you he was…more than you felt comfortable to admit.

Walking towards the door, you almost dropped your bag when you saw someone block your path. He— from the massive shape of his figure you deduced it was a man, stood just under the door frame, blocking your way out. You felt your heart pinch when a pair of haunting grey eyes met yours.

Donning only his black shirt and jeans, you understood why the policemen in Detroit had nicknamed him the ‘Black Wolf’: he very much looked like one, ready to bare its teeth and attack. He was even more beautiful like this. Dangerous, heartless, stunning. No wonder why the whispers of his ruthlessness had reached every corner of the city. Working with him put quite the pressure on you.

And apparently, luck wasn’t on your side.

“Um, hey, Nines. I was just going to leave”. If he noticed your shaking voice, he didn’t show it. Why would he? You tried to shuffle past him, expecting him to move out of your way. He didn’t. You tried to fill the awkward silence that followed. “Don’t worry about the coffee— I’m fine anyways”.

He still wouldn’t budge an inch. And those sharp eyes, the same that haunted you even in your dreams, never left you. You felt naked under his stare. Your very soul bare to this terrifying but gorgeous android. What did he want?

He took one step forward, forcing you to step back into the office. “Tell me, (Y/n), how are you feeling?” His voice was as sweet as poison can be. But when he spoke your name, you always felt something inside you give way.

He could scan you. No doubt he already did. So what was his fucking problem? Couldn’t he just let you be? “I’m feeling very well, Nines, thanks for asking. Now, if you don’t mind…”

You tried to walk past him again, only to embarrassingly bump your nose into his sturdy chest. You took another step back once you realized your mistake, your knuckles turning white from gripping your bag too tight. Something was off. And you didn’t want to remain here and find out what.

He stalked towards you, slowly, his LED blinking a calming blue. “You humans are so… _insatiable_.” He spat the last words as if it were the worst of insults.

And he was too close. No matter how many steps you took from him, gliding between desks and chairs, he followed you like you were his prey. That terrified you and, yes, turned you on at the same time, especially since you had no idea what he was talking about.

When he backed you against the wall, you knew you were in trouble. You tried to get out, to breathe, to get away from him, but all was useless when he blocked your way with one strong arm. “It seems to me that my infallible system has been corrupted. Burdened with your same, lowly instincts”. His gaze was pure ice, cold, deadly, focused.

You did your best to look at him in his steel eyes. “Nines, what’s gotten into you? I’m sure someone can help you if you need to be…fixed .” Control. You had to remain in control. Breathe, (Y/n), breathe. You’ve faced the worst criminals in Detroit, certainly an android is no—

“Tell me, why does your heart rate increase drastically whenever I am near you? And why does your breathing hitch? Your pupils widen. Just like now. The most common symptoms of arousal”.

Shit.

There. Exposed. What the fuck did he want to gain from this? Honestly, he was pissing you off. “Oookay. So? Maybe it’s best if they assign you a new partner”. You said, little flames of shame dancing on your cheeks.

Nothing could have prepared you for what followed. Years of training in hand to hand combat, endless hours of shooting practice, sleepless nights spent on solving cases and basic, everyday experience crumbled to nothing as soon as he trailed his cold thumb on your lower lip.

“…Nines?”

Suddenly, he grabbed one of your wrists. His voice was a low, chilling hiss. “Never say my name _again_ ”.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Was he…did he mean what you really thought he meant? You bravely raised your chin up. You were done being the rabbit. Always running, always chased. “Why? Does your heartbeat pick up too, when I call you like you’re mine, _Nines_?”

His eyes were cold, cold, _cold_.

But then why, oh why, did his touch burn, burn, _burn_?

It was Heaven. It was Hell.

You wanted more.

And thus the wolf attacked.

“Say it.” He whispered huskily, lips grazing your own, every word leaving a trail of shivers in its wake. The final push to tip you over the edge and dive into him, his eyes, his touch, his lips, just _him_ , was the way he looked at you: hungry, wild, as if you were to be swallowed whole. As if you were _his_.

He didn’t wait for you to answer, instead opting for slamming his cold lips onto your warm ones, moving them against yours so passionately, so _well_ , you couldn’t help a blissful sigh from awakening in the back of your throat. You discarded your bag, letting it fall to the floor so as to have your hands free to roam his chest.

Was this something he had deep down in his system? Or was he really a devil come again just to ruin you? He chuckled, not giving you time to adjust to this dance of ice and fire and teeth and lips, a fight you know you couldn’t win, but he _adored_ it when you tried to.

It was like a rabbit trying to tame a wolf.

Suddenly, his lips detached from yours with a hot pop, leaving the panting mess that was you pressed against the wall, with half lidded eyes and mouth slightly agape. Just _how bad_ did you crave him?

He leaned back just a hair away from your mouth, so close that you could feel the phantom of his lips move against your own as he murmured: “ _Say it_.”

You saw flames dancing behind your vision as his grip on your wrist tightened, his other hand closing around your delicate, fragile, oh so easy to snap neck. A taste of his strength. Of the power he held over you. He almost gasped when he felt your vein throb and pulsate under his thumb. _He_ was doing this to you.

And he was the only one who ever would.

You swallowed, arching your back towards him. “ _Nines_.” You moaned his name, dragging each syllable out of your mouth to tease him like you would a lollipop.

And it was a privilege to witness the breaking of a storm. The moment when all Hell breaks loose, and the prey doesn’t have the time to think about nothing as the predator jumps, attacks, _tears_.

He tasted your neck first. His hand tilting your head to the side, exposing your most vulnerable part to his hunger. His fingers were bruising on your skin, cold, plush lips settling just above that prominent vein. Humming, he started sucking violets into your salty skin, the way you squirmed and moaned under him making his biocomponents whir and spin like never before.

Human wants and needs were messy, disgusting things. He was superior. Better. Perfection incarnate. Those things should have been below him. And yet he trailed breathy, open mouthed kisses from under your ear, to your neck, to your collarbone, every kiss fueling his hate for the way he loved seeing you like this. When he released the skin of your shoulder, a string of fake saliva shining in the dim light, he took a moment to admire the state you were in.

So _this_ was what those wants and needs lead to. Pressed breathlessly against the wall, eyes dark with lust, chest heaving, sweat on your forehead and hair a wild mess, you looked like an ancient goddess of beauty. Then you gulped, a hoarse whisper that was his name falling from your swollen lips, accompanied by your shaking hand reaching for him. And he felt _something_. An urge, primal and irresistible, to tangle his hands in your hair, to pull you to him, to bury the part of himself he deemed most useless deep into you.

But no. Not yet. He wanted to take his time with you. If he had steeped so low as to indulge in these carnal desires, might as well savour every second, every moment, every little moan that he could draw from that pretty little mouth of yours. Tilting his head, he thought of his next move. It was incredibly hard, though, when his LED made your gorgeous features glow in blue light and you were moaning his name like a prayer.

“What are you doing to me?” he hissed, cold fingers closing around your throat, grip not bruising but enough to set you on fire. He despised how a human managed to bring him to his knees. How he adored it. That was the worst part, that, and the fact that your chest was covered by too many layers of clothing.

“What am I doing to you…detective?” You purred softly, arching your back, your soft chest pressing against his firm one. An open invitation to sin, to give in completely to you.

Your teasing was met with a hard stare, grey eyes narrowing into two slits of ice, piercing you like bullets with their intensity. “Such a _brave_ little rabbit.” And he finally let that foreign part of his programming take over him, weaving his fingers through the tousled hair at the nape of your neck and then he pulled hard enough to teether you into the edge between pain and pleasure. “I know just what to do with you", he hissed through gritted teeth.

“Then do it”, was your needy whisper. You had just about of running away. Of these torturous feelings. You ached for him so badly that when he kissed you again, you immediately kept him in place with your hands on his neck, fingers curling through his short, silky hair. You opened your mouth, fully intending for him to do with you as he wished. And he did. His tongue licked yours, probing your mouth like it was his territory.

He was so fierce in his passion that for a moment you feared that the cold, hard wall behind you would break at the pressure he was putting on both your bodies. At some point you must have spread your legs, because his knee was painfully rubbing against your core with every stroke of his tongue against yours. He didn’t pull away. Not when you bit his lip, not when you ran out of breath, not when you whimpered against his mouth. He only let you breathe when he groped your breasts, making you jump. He had quite the initiative, for an android who apparently wasn’t built for this.

He gave a testing squeeze to your breasts before sliding his hands up to the collar of your blouse, fingers curling around the white fabric. You didn’t even have the time to process what was happening as he tore it apart with one swift jerk, sending the tiny buttons that hid you from him flying to the floor.

“And you’re going to repay for that, I imagine?”, you teased, discarding what remained of your shirt so that your top half was almost bare to him. Almost.

“Of course. In more ways than one.”

At least, your bra was still intact. It was your favourite, a lacy thing you bought—

He grabbed the cups and tore them apart mercilessly. Your boobs bounced out of the fabric, nipples already erect due to the chilly air. “Ni—!”

Your protest was swallowed by a moan as he crouched down, closing those heavenly lips of his around your nipple. You threw your head back with a sigh, quickly forgetting about your underwear and pretty much everything else, as your sole focus became his mouth on you. Who would have thought that this would happen? Your Nines, touching you like this. You opened your eyes— you must have closed them at some point, and looked down at him lovingly, caressing his silky hair as he nipped at the soft flesh of your chest.

You gasped when you saw his hands. It was not the way they were holding your hips, so tight that his nails made indents on your flesh, that made you shudder, rather their very same appearance. He’d taken off his skin, and the blue light emanating from the white material of his hands was so bright that it easily lit up the corner you were hiding in. Didn’t— a hard pinch on your nipple made your head spin— didn’t androids do that when they needed more _contact_?

“Indeed.” He responded, sucking at the skin between your boobs.

Had you lost so much control already as to speak without noticing?

Nines found your flushed self incredibly endearing. So endearing that several error messages appeared at the corner of his eyes, little red lights flashing insistently, warning him of the unnatural heating of his system. He shut them off. If dying at the hands of this merciless goddess was his fate, then he would gladly accept it. How dangerous you were. He didn’t know whether to curse or bless deviancy for yanking you up into his arms, for hoisting a very confused you on his shoulder, for slamming you down on the nearest desk he could find.

“If you wanted me to lay down here, you could have just asked nicely, you know!” you muttered, rubbing your sore back. He hummed at the way your curves flexed as you struggled to find a comfortable position on the desk, your skirt riding up your knees. That primal urge to make you his came back full force, and in an instant he’d taken off your skirt and remaining underwear.

You’d been intimate with somebody before. Bared yourself to another soul. But there was something incredibly different and breathtaking in the way his grey eyes glinted as they traveled up and down your body, nude and flushed just for him. You blushed like a schoolgirl as his gaze landed between your thighs, and you wondered just what exactly was he waiting for. When he slid his fingers inside you, two at a time, there was no pain. Just eagerness to feel him move, and move he did. You expected him to set a brutal pace from the start, but instead he was surprisingly gentle, slowly pumping white fingers in and out of you, letting your soft cries guide him to your preferred rhythm.

At a particularly loud moan, you clamped a hand over your mouth. You really didn’t want to risk some other colleague overhearing you— who knows if someone was still working at this hour in some dark corner, or the cameras, perched on the walls like hawks, picking up more of your sinful adventure. The security department would have quite the show tomorrow, and the thought of your non-existent privacy made you subconsciously close your legs, as if silently urging the RK to quit touching you like that.

Doing so was a grave mistake. As if he’d read your mind, that sly android only doubled his efforts to make you unravel beneath him. He stroked his fingers deeper into you, slower, and by the time he inserted a third finger you had to hold onto the side of the desk with one hand while clamping your mouth with the other to try and save what was left of your modesty.

He was so delicate, so delightfully tender in his touch, that you wondered whether these were the same hands of the same android who snapped bones and tore limbs apart without so much as blinking. So good at torturing, at inflicting pain, but oh so _divine_ at giving pleasure.

The dangerous contrast of his cold fingers dancing on your feverish skin was bringing you closer and closer to ecstasy, and when his thumb joined to rub deliciously on the sensitive nub that was your clit your body took control, spreading your legs for him, arching your hips, tensing and pulling—

And then he stopped.

“No, no _no_ no…”

He dragged his fingers out of you, slowly, too slowly, so as to make sure you felt his presence leave your body inch by inch, how empty you were without him.

How wrong you were. This _was_ torture, after all.

He took your wrist, removing your hand from your mouth with a disapproving click of his tongue. “I want them to hear you, pet.” Looming over you, he gave a quick peck to your lips. “Or look me in the eyes and tell me to stop, if you dare”.

Cold hands on your thighs. Spreading, squeezing, nails digging in your soft flesh. Exposing your core to his sharp, dark gaze.

You couldn’t.

When his grey eyes glinted like that, rivaling the moon outside in their haunting beauty, the muscles of his forearms rippling as they held you in place, and his black shirt made his massive figure blend with the shadows of the night, he was an image of absolute sin. A demon— no, the devil himself.

You wanted nothing more but to be consumed by him.

And that same devil, both salvation and damnation incarnate, that perfect and infallible killing machine, kneeled.

He kneeled for you.

He hummed, eyes never leaving the prize between your legs. “So needy.”

And you finally let his name roll from your tongue in a long moan when he dived into you, his coarse tongue not wasting a moment to weave through your folds. He was even better with his tongue than he was with his fingers, knowing just how to flex and bend it in all the right angles so as to give you as much pleasure as possible. He understood why this foreplay practice was particularly enjoyed by humans as he sampled you like you were a fine meal, blinking away the chemical statistics of your slick in utter concentration. He almost chuckled again when you shuddered as his lips closed around your clit. He sucked and licked to his heart’s content until your fingers pulled at his hair and your hips rocked wildly against his face, your velvety walls throbbing around his tongue as you purred his name several times.

You expected him to release you now, but if nothing he became even hungrier. You whimpered when the small sensors on his tongue scratched you painfully. If before his lips were a blessing, now the overstimulation they brought was unbearable. You pulled at his hair, trying to unlace his mouth from you. “Nines, it—ah, it hurts!”

When he growled against you, you could have cried. He released you, finally, only to tease you further. His lips grazed on your core as he spoke, voice dripping faux concern. “Oh, does it?”, he smiled devilishly. “Poor little thing”.

You shot him a dirty look, but being mad at him was no easy feat. Nestled between your legs, hair now wild and untidy, cheeks painted blue and eyes dark and grey as steel, he was truly a vision you could marvel at forever. “Asshole”.

“Funny, you weren’t calling me that a minute ago”. He gave one breathy kiss farewell to your mound before getting up, easily towering over you. He could have went on licking you for hours, but those pesky carnal desires he was burdened with urged him to move on.

He hated to admit that he’d become quite addicted to you. His human, sprawled on the desk, a gasping, bare mess just for him. He glided his fingertips from your inner thighs to your stomach, to your abdomen, tapping them on each of your ribs before settling on your breasts, massaging them tenderly. He wanted to imprint every curve of your body into his memory, so that he could replay the way your soft, tense chest heaved and your sweat-veiled skin gleamed in moonlight over and over for all his immortal existence.

“Why…ah…why am I the only one who’s naked?” you managed between shaky sighs.

The moment of peace he allowed you was quickly gone as he pulled you up with strong arms, so that now he was standing just between your thighs and you could see every little freckle and amused twitch of his lips (so adorably slick with you) as he pressed his pelvis to your bare core, the fabric of his jeans providing a deliciously painful friction due to your sensitive state. “By the way you checked me out every day, I thought you liked my uniform”, was his husky whisper.

God, did he even know how sexy he sounded?

Cursing him under your breath, you bit his ear, not giving a shit about his warning growl as your shaky fingers fiddled frantically with the buttons of his black shirt. When it opened and showed just the tiniest bit of skin, you slid your hands under the dark fabric, eager to feel every inch of him against you. Caressing his firm abdomen with antsy hands, he put a stop to your adventure by grabbing both your wrists with one huge hand.

You were brave enough to look into his grey eyes, shuddering at his focused, hard stare. You recognized that stare. It was the same he had just for particularly tough interrogations and fights with criminals. The stare that had you biting your lips in secret all those times when you still had to suppress your feelings. The stare for someone who did something they shouldn’t have.

The stare of the Black Wolf.

“Now, now, who said you were allowed to touch, pet?” he mused, earning another of those needy sounds from you as he squeezed your wrists tightly in his grasp.

His question was met with a defiant pout. “Well, you never said I wasn’t”.

Nines raised an eyebrow, smirking at your foolish act of bravery. You were simply stunning. Never before had he met such a headstrong human. His human. Fragile and small, but fiery. The next thing he loaded in his memory cache was the way your eyes widened, cheeks flushing red as you parted your legs further for him when he pulled the zipper of his pants down with one hand, still keeping your wrists prisoners in his grasp with the other.

He decided to punish you by teasing you with the tip of his sex, humming at the way you whined when he toyed with your clit. “Patience, (Y/n). I thought you didn’t want to attract unwanted attention?”

When he pushed the head past your folds, only to pull out one instant later, you had enough. “Nines, please!”

He flattened his hand on your stomach, pushing you back onto the desk and following you, hovering over you like a deathly phantom. “Ask more nicely, and I’ll consider giving you what you want”, he said, giving a slap to the side of your thigh to make his point across.

You threw every last shred of decency out of the window as you whined: “Oh, just fuck me!”

He kissed the underside of your jaw. “What a greedy girl.”

And finally, oh finally, he slipped into you so easily that you could have sworn you were made to fit into each other, two beings from two completely different worlds weaving into one at the doors of Aphrodite.

You sighed in contentment as he filled you, hands now free snaking to his gorgeous back, fingers curling into his shirt as you felt him stretch you. It was not uncomfortable, yet Nines slowed down, giving you time to adjust to him, showing again that tenderness that you never thought capable of him. He gave a light chuckle when you arched your hips, a clear sign for him not to stop.

You saw stars dance behind your eyelids as he set up a slow and torturous pace, sending a jolt of electricity through your body with every powerful thrust. You didn’t remember having such amazing sex as this with any other person before. This, more than anything, felt right. Because despite this was your very first time together with him like this, it seemed that he knew exactly what you wanted as he snapped his hips against yours, alternating slow and steady with fast and hard. Turning you into a being that lived for his pleasure. Wrapping your legs around his waist quickly became second nature, and all you had to do was let him lead you both into ecstasy.

At some point, you felt something— probably pens or papers or your phone, clatter to the floor. You couldn’t care less when Nines’ lips kissed you like he was a starved man and his hands imprinted themselves into the skin of your hips, making your imagination run wild at the wonderful bruises that would surely sprout like peonies. “Nines…love…” was all you could moan into his ear over and over again.

“Love? I know nothing of it.” Thrust. “A useless human emotion.” He pulled you in for a hungry kiss. “You’re mine.” His lips settled just above one of the hickies on your neck. “That is all I know, and all I need to know”. He murmured, then he placed one final kiss to the skin above your left breast. Biting as hard as he could, he gave a powerful thrust that sent you both flying higher than the sun into the sweet flames of ecstasy. You came together, sharing a moan that rattled through your bones and you became one, flowing into each other’s veins, blue and red, black and white, death and life.

You welcomed the warm rush of his artificial seed with a shudder, breathing heavily as your foreheads pressed against each other. For the nth time that night, he surprised you by wrapping his arms around you, holding your head just above the place you could hear his thirium pump beat. It was soothing. You cherished this moment of sweetness, simply because you knew he usually wasn’t one to welcome this type of intimacy.

You didn’t know how much time had passed when he let you go. Maybe a minute, or an hour. Either way, you had to go home. Sighing, you said: “We’re in so much trouble”.

“I disabled all the surveillance cameras as soon as I walked in”.

“ _What_? So you knew this was going to happen? _And_ you couldn’t find a second to tell me?”

The sly smirk he gave you was worth more than a thousand words.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know with a comment or leave a kudos to help me know that you liked it, so I can write more! :) <3<3  
> \- Angie


End file.
